


Princess, Please!

by alludeli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kokichi "WTF are feelings" Oma, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuichi "scared of everything" Saihara, Slow Burn, all the AUs above KINDA apply, can get OOC rlly quick, half the cast have memory issues, made mostly for the ships… kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alludeli/pseuds/alludeli
Summary: Saihara wakes up to the one place he was always promised to belong, but things don't exactly go as expected.… why is he wearing a dress?





	Princess, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP: Super directionless at the moment. Still unsure if I want Major Character Death or not. Characters may become OOC as it's been a while since I got a hold of V3, only reading fanfics and such so;;; ;_;  
> I write when I'm free to do so.  
> This is like my first time posting here.
> 
> Other Tags Will Be Added as They Become Apparent.

Saihara blinks, waking up to a ceiling he'd never seen before. "Ceiling?" he asks himself, before he tumbles forward and nearly face-plants on a marble tiled floor. It takes him a moment to register what is going on. He turns his head to where he came from. He gazes on a rusty metal box that looks big enough to fit any averagely sized teen inside. Saihara looks ahead of him, realizing he'd not been looking at a ceiling, but a wall.

'Where am I?' He isn't sure, but he'd been standing up for a long time inside a metal box he'd never seen before. Saihara tries to stand up, but his legs give out on him at any chance he does. He gulps, feelings of dread coming to fill his head. He doesn't know where he is, what happened to him during all this time, or how he'd been "asleep" standing like that for what seems like hours based on the noodle-y feeling of his legs.

"Hewwo." Saihara jumps at the sound, suddenly light coming from the hoodie he was wearing. "Don't panic!" the person tells him, small hands appearing to comfort Saihara before he could even do anything.

Saihara's eyes focus, and he sees the hands were… metal. He looks up to the person, who is wearing full body armor that Saihara doesn't recognize. He only sees the boy's shiny purple eyes and a few locks of his dark hair. To Saihara, the boy looks like… an incredibly short knight of some sort.

The light fades away, and Saihara suddenly feels… chilly.

The person from before snorts and begins to (obviously) snicker. Saihara looks down to see himself wearing a royal gown—it looked simple for one, but it definitely felt princess-like. He then notices his cap transform into a large summer hat, a pastel blue strap holding it in its place. He freaks out and jumps in an effort to jump off the sudden attire, but he feels his noodle legs again and steps on the front of the gown. He trips, only to fall onto the arms of the knight in front of him.

"Careful," the knight says, the side smile never leaving his face. "I wouldn't want the princess to get hurt."

'Knight… can I call him that?' For having hands covered with metal, the knight's touch was quite… soft. He is still confused and scared about the entire thing, but decides not to panic and trust the boy for a while. It does not seem like he could hurt him any time soon, after all. "Saihara Shuichi," he finally says. "My name is Saihara Shuichi."

The knight blinks, but says nothing. He aids the princess to the nearest chair. When then is done, he opens his satchel and pulls out a sheet of paper.

He scans the sheet, before his face lights up. "Ah, yeah. Shuu-chan." Saihara's eyes widen at the sudden nickname. "My name is Oma Kokichi. In real life, I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but I don't think that matters here right now. My everyday tasks are: ① Be with the princess at all times, ② Every 12 hours, you must visit every single unlocked room in the dome. This is the only time you are allowed to leave the princess's side," Oma points to Saihara, "which I think, is you. Oh! And I'm not allowed to call you by your actual names. I can only call you by your title or by nicknames."

Before Saihara could even speak, something pops out from the center of the table beside him, startling the "princess." A half-pink half-white bear sporting a yellow flower starts twirling, holding a sheet of paper similar to Oma's. She (it?) stops, handing it over to Saihara. He reluctantly raises his hand, but eventually takes it from the bear. She then goes back under the table without another sound.

"Your everyday tasks are… ① Be with the Knight's side at all times." He glances over… his knight, who only beams back at him. "②…" Saihara jumps back again, letting go of his paper and falls to the ground in horror—his face and ears a deep shade of red.

"Wh—" Oma, distracted by the content of the paper, takes a moment before taking action.

Saihara sits again, and the knight glances over the paper on the ground. "Can I?" he asks. The princess, although hesitant, nods. Oma takes the sheet in his hands and reads. A hint of pink creeps onto the knight's pale face, but manages to keep a cheeky smile towards the princess. The princess, who looked embarrassed and petrified at the same time. "It's the rules, Your Majesty," Oma teases, waving the paper around.

The princess covers his face. "But I just met you!"

Oma pans for a bit, but still smiles at his next words. "Well it doesn't specify where you have to kiss me." He chuckles. "You could, like, give my hand a peck or something."

"The only visible thing in your entire body is your face…"

The knight grins. "Is that an issue? I still have my cheeks." Oma pokes both of his cheeks in an attempt to be adorable, (or at least, Saihara thinks). "Also, I think I'm allowed to ditch the armor. Like, this doesn't quite fit me. It's a little hard to walk." He shifts around, and tries to pull off one of the things on his hands.

It takes a moment.

Oma looks at the princess, alarm in his eyes, and his armor not moving an inch from his body. "Um…"

"So you can't…" Saihara mutters, almost… smiling, to which the knight slowly nods to.

"It's weird," Oma states. "I was able to when I was in my assigned room." He drops his arms to his side. "I think I can only remove it when I'm there."

The princess nods, understanding why that would be so.

Wait… no he doesn't!? He takes hold of the knight's shoulders, shaking him as he spoke. "Wh-where are we? Why are you treating this like this is some sort of fantasy game? Are we kidnapped? Why don't I remember anything? What if I don't follow the rules?"

"No!" someone else shrieks, startling the two. "Don't stray from the rules!"

Two pairs of footsteps come toward the room as Saihara tried to hide under the table. Oma keeps blocking him, however, assuring him over and over how it's okay and he, the princess, doesn't have to be embarrassed. The princess huffs—"You're playing the role too much."

Oma doesn't say a word, just smiling.

"Please," the girl who shrieked finally stops by their side. Saihara turns to look away, not wanting to look at any more faces wearing… his attire. "It's for your own good, Sa—"

Oma pulls the girl to a side, along with a third person Saihara also didn't recognize. He hears them whisper several things, but he couldn't truly hear anything.

The girl walks back to Saihara, "I… You've missed the first morning meeting with Monokuma, haven't you?" She seems to wait for Saihara's reply, and when he doesn't, she continues. "W-well, that only means trouble for you. Has Oma explained the rules yet?"

The knight beside him shoots a fake gasp, his hand flying to his chest. "Don't you have faith in me, Akamatsu-chan?" Oma says, clearly fake-hurt. He lets out a short laugh. "Well I've only told him about his role. He—"

Saihara visibly raises his shoulders in an attempt to hide the bare skin around his neck. He pulls his large hat down, covering his face.

"Very shy," Oma states the obvious. "Very confused too. Jumped a lot and pushed a lot." Saihara feels the three's burning stares on his back. "Blushed a lot." He pauses—Saihara doesn't know why. "I don't think he likes his role."

"No sh✐t," the third person finally decides to speak, moving to where she and the princess could see each other. "His man-pride's probably down and below. I f☸cking hate my role too. What's a gorgeous girl genius to do when she's constantly chained, choking because of her responsibility?!" She raises her hands to grab her neck softly, almost shivering at the thought of her metaphor.

Saihara just chants to himself about how he wanted to get out of here. Who are these people? And how many else are there in this place?

Oma taps the princess's right shoulder carefully, as not to freak the guy out. "Princess, I'm not allowed to say your name, so I can't introduce you to them."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll introduce myself first. my name is Akamatsu Kaede. I am the Castle Maid. I have probably the hardest role here." The third person scoffs at this. "As I have to follow every single request I hear during the same day it's been said."

The third person shakes her head. "Don't feel energized right now, so I'll just: Iruma Miu. King role—really f☄cking throwable. I can automatically leave during the 13th week, unless someone with the secret role f★cking ruins my coronation."

The knight snorts. "That was a hundred times more bearable than how you said it the first time." Iruma stomps to the knight's direction, slightly scaring him off.

"Then you can't leave anymore. and you're automatically last, right?" Akamatsu ignores Iruma and Oma's interaction, dread present in her voice.

"Last?" Saihara finds himself asking.

The knight pulls himself up to sit on the table. "Meaning she'll be stuck here alone. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof thanks for reading. I die now


End file.
